The Relic Retrieval Force: Avengers Edition
by SkywardWriter
Summary: This is a continuation of my Christmas Special. The Avengers have found out about the units and encountered a group of girls from the Fangirl Relic Retrieval Force. Watch as insanity ensues when fangirls team up with a group of hot superheroes. Possible Loki/OC, I haven't decided.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have returned to my roots in units! Oh how I've missed the avengers and their crazy personalities. If you want to be an agent in the force, you need to review with an agent name, physical appearance, and brief summary on personality. By brief, I mean not two thousand words. I have gotten reviews like that before. Took forever to read.**

**ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: We need Your help...

In a flash of light, a group of girls appeared in the middle of the common room," Sky, this isn't the base floor!" one of the girls shouted, and a tall brunette girl with bright green streaks in her hair stepped forward. " Nope, this is the common room. Hello everyone, my name is Sky Waters, leader of the eighth division in the Fangirl Relic Retrieval Force. I was wondering if you could help us locate a specific item of great value," she stated smoothly, smirking viciously at the assembled superheroes and super villain.

Sky looked around the room and memorised the looks of shock on the faces of the people before her. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Thor Odinson, and Loki Laufeyson were all gaping at her in shock and confusion.

Tony blinked a couple times then sucked in a deep breath," Ok, one question. Are you the lady who started creating units?" he asked seriously.

Sky smiled," Yes, and judging from your face, I'd say that you don't approve. However, that's part of the reason my team and I are here. We need your help retrieving a very powerful relic and by 'you', I mean all of you, including Loki," she said, looking pointedly at the villain in question.

Natasha fixed Sky with a dangerous glare," Why should we help you?"

" The fate of every dimension and universe is at stake. A handful of our best agents went rogue and stole a very precious item from our sixth division. The rogues decided that they could use the item to create a new dimension where everyone worshipped them like gods," she turned to look at Loki," Especially you. Your units are the most popular, believe it or not. Oh well, to each their own. But that isn't our real problem."

Bruce looked at Sky questioningly," Then what is?"

" The rogues tried to create a dimension but instead did the opposite. The wall between your dimension and ours is slowly breaking apart. Our dimension is the original and is a sort of control hub for travel between the dimensions. The fact that you even know what units are is proof of the wall breaking down."

Tony got a look of curiosity on his face and looked Sky over," How is it proof?"

" That website shouldn't exist here. It should only exist in our dimension. If the wall between our dimensions completely breaks down then we have a big problem because that's when the apocalypse begins. If the wall of a dimension collapses then so does the dimension. If our dimension collapses then every other dimension will fall apart like a house of cards," Sky explained.

Thor looked at her with confusion," I do not completely understand your reference, Lady Sky."

Sky smiled grimly," Our dimension is like the main root of a great tree. Every other dimension is a branch on the tree but can also act as an energy source. If this dimension collapses, then our dimension collapses and so does every other dimension in existence," she said calmly.

Natasha looked as though she understood more than most of the others but had a strange look on her face. " If this relic that your looking for is from your dimension, how can we help?"

Sky smiled and looked over at Bruce," It emits a low gamma radiation signature that we can't hope to trace on our own. If you need a sample of the radiation signature you'll probably need this," she said, pulling a black wristband from a pouch on her waist and tossing it to Bruce," It uses the same energy as the relic but only emits an eighth of the radiation."

The avengers quickly huddled and debated amongst themselves whether or not to help then ultimately decided to save the world. Loki raised an eyebrow," I'm still curious as to why I'm needed."

Sky flashed him a wolfish grin," Oh, we have a special job for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! I just wanted to say that I am not going to be writing any OC agents with special powers. If you reviewed with an OC with special abilities, I will write that OC without special powers. Now to thank reviewers!**

**MikiMouze16: Sorry that I didn't do this sooner. I was a bit caught up with my other stuff. Plus, my brother was being evil and hiding my laptop.**

**ParadoxMagic: Gladly, I enjoy writing things like this.**

**Helca Maica: Of course you can join the force! The relics and information is top secret if you aren't in the force yet, so I can't tell you. Sorry.**

**Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 2: What now?!

Sky's POV

I sat in a chair next to Steve as Tony laid out a map of New York and began asking about where we would find the rogue agents and relic. I carefully studied the map then sighed," They're smart, they wouldn't stay in New York. And they'd ditch their wristbands," I looked up at Tony," The map isn't gonna help. You should go help Dr. Banner. I need to talk with my team." At that moment a loud crash and series of shouts came from the common room. Steve, Tony, and I all shared a glance then darted towards the common room where Loki had been tackled to the floor and struggling to get away from my three newest agents.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath," All three of you, get off of him. Agent Slade, you are not to touch Loki. Agent Morris, you are not to be within three feet of Loki. Agent Lastings, you are not to be anywhere near Loki. Am I understood?" I ordered, girls snapping to attention.

They all nodded quickly and darted out of the room before I could think up more horrible punishments. Loki picked himself up off the ground then nodded his thanks in my direction," Why did they attack me?"

At that moment, my native relations expert, Agent Mercy, made her presence known. " Those three are the newest recruits. Fresh from the seventh division," she laughed," Plus, they're raving fangirls."

Everyone in the room gave her confused looks as I slammed my palm into my forehead. An irritated groan tore past my lips as I thought of the problems at hand. " Great, a collapsing dimension, and now I three naive children running around like a couple of idiots!" I yelled angrily.

" Excuse me, Ms. Waters," Jarvis began.

" WHAT! What new problem do I have now?" I yelled at the poor British A.I.

" One of your agents is pestering Dr. Banner," the A.I. stated calmly.

I felt my eyes narrow as I pressed a small button on my wristband," Agent Slade, are you pestering Dr. Banner?"

A moment of silence followed before I heard a cautious voice over the comm link," Maybe."

" GET HER OUT OF HERE! SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" a very irritated sounding Bruce yelled in the background.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. " Agent Slade, you do realize that if we do not retreive the relic by the end of next week, every single person in the universe will die, correct?"

A moment of silence," Um, yes?"

" THEN WHY ARE YOU PESTERING ONE OF THE FEW PEOPLE WHO CAN TRACE IT DOWN?! I'm sending an agent to retreive you. Stay put."

One of my older agents strode up to me and looked at me expectantly. " Agent Remai, please go retrieve Agent Slade and bring her to me while I think up a horrible punishment for her?"

She nodded her head, dark brown hair swishing softly as she turned on heel and strode out of the room.

Tony sat down at the bar, drinking some ridiculously strong mix of various liquors and looked at me. " So, what's with the outfits? I mean, everyone is wearing pretty similar clothes," he asked.

I paused in my thoughts and glanced down at my uniform with its snug fit, 3/4 sleeves, short skirt, black leggings, knee-high boots, belt with all sorts of necessary items, and my wristband then smiled at Tony.

" The uniforms are designed specially for each agent. Each division has a different color on the armbands. My division's color, as you can tell, is bright green. Each division leader has an armband on each arm, but everyone else in the division only has one on their right arm," I explained," It's a ranking system in a way. Take Agent Mercy here for example," I said, gesturing to my friend who had seated herself on the couch in the middle of the common room.

" Her skirt goes down to her knees, which means that she doesn't do much running. The fact that she only has the standard issue smoke bombs and light grenades means that she doesn't do much fighting either. Her shoes show that she's constantly on the move and roaming around in order to get all of her work done. The fact that she chose the base color of her suit to be sapphire-blue is also a sign that she doesn't get into many fights either," I continued as Tony slowly began to comprehend everything.

" So the uniforms are like symbols of rank and job. That's actually pretty organized. How did your little fan club come up with it?" Tony teased.

I sighed," We, the other division leaders and I, decided that we all needed a way of telling everyone apart while still looking uniform. Also, if you call the FRRF a fan club again, I will beat it into your thick skull that we are not a fan club," I growled in irritation.

He laughed and walked away as Agent Remai dragged in a short, brunette agent by her ear. I inhaled deeply as she was let go and straightened up," So, what should I do with you now?" I said venomously.

The young agent swallowed hard and cowered before me," DON'T HURT ME!" she squeaked.

I rolled my eyes," I think I'll send you back and hand you over to Agent Pavelick. A few weeks in the testing division ought to sort you out," I stated, snatching her wrist and pressing a few buttons on her wristband. Then in a flash of light, she was gone.

A series of shouts erupted from the next room where all of my agents were supposed to be working, and I looked wearily up at the ceiling," You love torturing me don't you?" I sighed then began to head towards the shouting," Oh well, what else could go wrong today?"

I shouldn't have asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have returned with a new chapter! On to the reviews!**

**Helca Maica: I think you did just fine with the description. In fact, you sound a lot like me.**

**Shennysbest1990: I'm glad you like this story, and I hope this was soon enough for you!**

**MikiMouze16: It's alright that you didn't know because I wasn't exactly clear on that. Don't worry about it. I'm waiting for your next update. ;)**

**ParadoxMagic: Glad you like it.**

ON WITH CHAPTER AND HAPPY EASTER!

Chapter 3: New Problems

I stood in the doorway to the game room where poor Loki was laying on the ground, again, with one of my agents on top of him, again. Sighing, I kicked the agent off of the unlucky god and pushed down the raging monster inside me named Rage. I stared my agent down with my acid-green eyes as I helped Loki to his feet," I think I need to keep you near me at all times," Loki thought aloud as he brushed himself off," Honestly, how many of your agents adore me?"

I paused in my glaring to think then looked up at the Norse god. " Only about 50% of them. Nothing to worry about. I only brought an eighth of my division with me," I said smoothly, brushing off the worried glance he gave me. I returned my acidic gaze to my agent only to find that she had disappeared. " Oh fun. A hunt," I said sarcastically, pressing a button on my wristband and lighting up a small screen with a map of the building and signals showing the locations of each of my agents.

Loki looked at the wristband with curiosity as I started moving towards the nearest agent. Luckily for me, she was the agent that had been laying on Loki and was hiding behind a large plant. I strode up to her and took a handful of her long, straight, light-brown hair and pulled her to her feet. Her dark-olive eyes were clouded with fear as she gave me a nervous smile," Um... Hi?"

I gave her a serious look and took a deep breath to calm down. " You are the fourth person today that I've had to get off of Loki. This, combined with the problems of the mission, has made my judgement very questionable, and this is only the first day. You are to apologize and promise that this will not happen again," I growled.

The girl was about my age and had brown hair that had cherry-red streaks on the right side. " Yes, Division Leader Sky. I apologize for my ridiculous behavior, Prince Loki. It won't happen again," she apologized quickly, bowing slightly as she spoke to Loki.

I relinquished my grip on her hair and let her fix the messed up strands from where I had pulled her to her feet. She shuffled her feet nervously as Loki looked her over then stalked out of the room.

I rolled my head around to pop my neck then looked at the agent in front of me," What's your name?"

" Helca Maica."

" Frozen Blade. Nice name. How old are you?"

" 19."

" On my most random thought, I have decided on your punishment," I stated, smiling triumphantly as Helca quivered in fear," You are now, Agent Frosty!"

The relief on Helca's face was priceless, and she hugged me before squeaking a quick word of thanks and dashing out of the room. I smiled at the nice turn of events and sighed as I realized how hungry I was after the teleport because I had been so busy convincing the Avengers that my team and I weren't a threat and were trying to save the world.

My feet automatically turned myself around and steered me out of the room towards the kitchen where I found Tony and Thor fighting over a piece of Black Forest cake. My mouth watered, and I saw my chance as the two men started yelling loudly over who could eat the cake.

I crept over to the cake and slid it out of their reach before taking a seat at the raised counter. I lifted the fork laying on the plate and stabbed it into the moist piece of cake before me and took a bite, savoring the flavor. " Ya know, I can see why you two were fighting over this," I said, finishing off the cake as they turned to look at me.

Tony and Thor looked at me as though I had kicked a puppy, but I just smiled and patted Thor's head before flicking Tony's forehead and skipping out of the room. Apparently, the sight of a fully grown, 24 year-old woman skipping down the hall in a skin-tight bulletproof suit after stealing cake from a couple superheroes is hilarious. Or so Steve Rogers thought.

The soldier in question was just sitting in a chair, reading a book, and had happened to look up as I skipped into the sitting room and started laughing as I stopped in front of a bookcase. I frowned and looked over my shoulder at him," What's so funny?" I asked, oblivious to the cause of his laughter.

He shook his head and stood up, easily dwarfing me with my 5'5" height. Steve strode over to me and pulled a napkin out of his pocket," You have chocolate all over your face. You look like a kid who found a stash of sweets that she wasn't supposed to touch," he purred, wiping the sweet yet offending substance from my face.

I titled my head to the side as he finished and made the napkin disappear," That's it? Really?" I asked indignantly," You're easily amused."

Steve looked at me and shook his head," Not really; you're just weird."

My jaw dropped as I watched him leave the room. A new respect for the god was formed in my mind. " That's it. It's official. He's my favorite," I muttered, selecting a good book to read while I waited for Dr. Banner to find the relic.

I sat down on a cushy, leather chair and began to read the book but failed to notice a pair of eyes watching me from the doorway. I let myself nod off to sleep as someone walked into the room.

Stupid me. Stupid, stupid me. Never fall asleep in a building full of crazy fangirls. Also, never fall asleep in a building with Tony Stark in the immediate area.

I woke to the sound of girly giggling and the sound of a man shushing a group of teenagers. " Alright, think that'll do?" Oh God. That's Tony. Oh great, what has he done. My hand shot forward and snatched a handful of short, coarse hair and yanked someone close as I opened my eyes. Tony was staring at me in shock as I rammed the handle of my whip into his gut," What the hell have you done?" I growled, shoving Tony away from me.

I took a quick look around at the young agents gathered in a circle around me. " Mirror. Now," I ordered. The smallest girl pulled out a small mirror from her pocket and handed it to me.

I took a quick look at myself in the mirror and let out a growl that bordered on inhuman. " I've been very calm today, but I am now at the limit. All of you are to head to the common room and wait for me there," I demanded, pressing several buttons on my wristband," Agent Remai, stand by in the common room. I'm sending you eight agents that are to wait for my command."

The eight girls took off running as I strode into the nearest bathroom and began to scrub the paint off my face. " I'm officially going to become a new agent's worst nightmare."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey again! I'm back and I've decided to start picking up the pace. I hope y'all enjoy this and are having a fantastic day because I have been having a good day. On to the reviews!**

**MikiMouze16: I'm glad you're liking this. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Helca Maica: Ha ha, I'm glad you're enjoying this. Now that I think about it; yeah, it does remind me of Jack, too. Totally did not intend that, but it works.**

Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 4: Disciplinary Action

I wiped everything off of my face and glared into the mirror. A small scar below my right eye was clearly visible, and I was not happy.

I strode out into the common room where eight agents where standing with Agent Remai. I stood in front of them all with rage burning just beneath the surface of my skin.

The eight agents whimpered in fear as they saw the rage in my face," I am going ask you all only once. Who's idea was it to paint my face?" I growled angrily, fire practically shooting out of my mouth.

The smallest of the girls, the one who had given me the mirror, swallowed hard, and I turned my burning gaze to her and tossed her small mirror into her hands. She looked up at me with frightened, blue eyes and swallowed hard as my acid-green eyes burned into her face. " IT WAS TONY!" she squeaked finally, hiding her face in her hands," He said that you would find it funny! I just thought it was a harmless joke, I swear!"

My lip curled in distaste as I looked at the girls," Go to Agent Dempsey. She will be assigning you all punishments," the girls all groaned," Except for you," I said pointing at the small, blue-eyed girl," You are coming with me to find Tony."

As the small girl and I roamed the building in search of Tony, I noticed that seemed very awkward in my admittedly terrifying presence. The little blonde reminded me of myself when I was her age, so I figured that I should break the silence," So, what's your name?"

She looked up at me," L-lorna. Lorna Winters, ma'am."

I smiled," Call me Sky when there isn't anyone else around. I don't like there being considered a nightmare amongst my agents." Lorna looked up at me with a bright smile on her face," How old are you, Lorna?"

She thought for a moment," Almost 16."

I grinned," I was your age when I joined. I started the units company when I turned seventeen. It was just after my brother and I accidentally slipped into the Hobbit dimension," I said comfortingly," Oh man, that was an insane adventure."

We stopped outside of Tony's workshop, and I took a moment to get my rage-face back on. I kicked open the door and stormed in with Lorna cowering in my shadow," STARK! My agents say you're the one who decided to paint my face. Have anything to say for yourself?"

The billionaire simply looked up from his work to smirk at me," My little congratulations gift on the units."

A feral snarl tore from me, and my whip snapped across Tony's workspace and sent the robot he was constructing flying into the far wall," That's it?" I roared, flicking my wrist and wrapping the whip around the screwdriver in Tony's hand," You may look like a full-grown man but you are nothing more than an infant wearing his father's clothes."

With that, I flicked the screwdriver out of Tony's hand then stalked out of the room. Lorna was eyeing the whip, which was now attached to my hip, with a new look of fear. I patted her shoulder and told her to run off and find something useful to do while I stalked down to Bruce's lab.

As soon as I came through the door, Bruce greeted me with a calm yet irritated look. I strode over to his workstation and looked at the various computer screens," Have you found it yet?"

He gave me a calm look," Yes, um, are you alright heading to Cardiff?"

I looked at him in shock," Cardiff. Like in Wales, in the UK?" He nodded. " Right, well, um, I need to get my agents together and decide a plan of attack. Thank you, Bruce," I paused as I was walking out of the door," You've been more helpful than you know."

That night, I gathered all of my agents in the common room where I explained where the rogue agents had the relic. " I have selected a group of agents to come with me on this mission. I need Agent Whites, Agent Dempsey, Agent Mathis, Agent Pavelick, Agent Remai, and Agent Frosty to come with me on this. Are you all willing to join me?"

Each agent stood and agreed to join me. Then, I turned to the rest of my agents," I want the rest of you to spread out and search for more signs of cracks in the dimensional walls. If you find any serious signs of damage to the dimension, I want you to signal me. If I give the order to retreat, then all of you are to return home immediately after you hear the order. Understood?" A chorus of "yes, ma'am" greeted me, and I sighed," Good, now I want everyone to get some rest and be ready to start first thing tomorrow. Good luck ladies, I hope to see you all back home and safe," I said, striding out of the room.

This wasn't going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and the pace is picking up. Now for the reviews!**

MikiMouze16: Glad I can provide inspiration! I'm looking forward to your next update!

Helca Maica: Yes, it is a Dr. Who reference. However, that's not where the relic is from. Sorry. ^_^'

Chapter 5: Faster than I thought...

The next morning, my agents and I were heading out of the Avengers' tower when we were stopped at the door by a team of sleepy and confused superheroes accompanied by a very tired-looking Loki. Tony, the only one who had thought of drinking coffee, stared me down," Where do you all think you're going?"

I rolled my eyes," Ask Bruce, we need to go," I sighed, shoving Tony out of the way only to have Thor take his place.

The ridiculously tall blonde looked down at me with brotherly concern," Lady Sky, we cannot allow you and your team to leave without supervision."

I glared at him," Watch me," I growled, kicking his shins and pushing him into Natasha and Clint. " C'mon!" I ordered to my agents and strode forward until Bruce and Steve got in the way.

" Ms. Waters, we can't let you leave without one of us going with you," Steve said, taking my wrist in one of his freakishly strong hands.

I frowned then sighed. " Fine! I'll bring one of you with me and send another with my other agents!" I yelled, causing everyone to gasp in surprise, shock, and some excitement." Loki, you're with me. Steve, your with the rest," I ordered, shoving Steve out of my way, grabbing Loki's wrist, and walking into an elevator with my selected agents.

The rest of my agents all divided into small teams and got int the elevators a couple teams at a time. As soon as my elevator reached the bottom floor of the tower, I sensed a slight change in the atmosphere. Loki was wide awake, in his battle armour, and poised to attack the doors. I stiffened and gripped my whip in case I needed to use it. Ding! The doors slid open, and my heart instantly dropped.

Standing in front of the doors with a handful of agents was Shield Director Nick Fury. My acidic gaze raked over the agents Fury had brought with him then rested my gaze on his single, beady eye. " Are you here to stop me from saving the universe?" I asked casually, sauntering out of the elevator towards Fury.

The paranoid spy glared me down and aimed his gun for my face," You say save, but you work with a villain. I'm thinking you have a different definition of save," he said cautiously.

A look of annoyance crossed my face, and my whip suddenly flew up and yanked Fury's gun from his hands and flicked it across the lobby. " Listen here, the universe will be destroyed in the most horrible way if my agents and I don't get to Cardiff soon. I suggest that you stand down, Fury, because Loki is part of my plan. If you have a problem, it can wait until after I've stabilised the dimensions," I growled, getting into Fury's face.

He looked at me then at Loki then back at me," Fine. Get going."

I smirked," Oh, and my agents are going to be scouring the city for signs of dimensional deconstruction. Don't get in their way," I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the building.

Loki smirked at me as he walked outside in normal clothing. I couldn't help it. I stared. He was wearing a green shirt with a v-neck and black leather-jacket. He noticed me staring and winked at me while sticking his hands into the pockets of his dark skinny-jeans," Yes, Ms. Waters, can I help you?" he asked teasingly.

I mentally slapped myself then smirked at him," Yes. But not at the moment. Come on, we need to get to Cardiff," I snapped, pressing a few buttons and sending the coordinates to my agents' wristbands," We're using the teleport because we lack transportation," I announced to my team and Loki.

Loki looked at me in confusion and raised an eyebrow," And how do you propose I come with you?" he asked as my agent teleported to Cardiff.

I grabbed him and slapped the button. Teleporting through a wristband feels like being shoved into a wood chipper and then being glued back together in a matter of seconds. When we materialized, I held onto Loki as he attempted to regain his balance. Once he was able to stand on his own, I left his side to discuss a plan of attack with my agents.

" Alright, the rogues have made base in that warehouse," I said, pointing to a large, creepy building," I'm going to need a diversion so I can take Agent Dempsey and Agent Frosty inside to retrieve the relic. Now..." BEEEP!

" Division Leader Sky! We have a big problem!" Lorna said frantically over the comm link in the wristbands.

I felt tendrils of fear wrapping around my heart," Go ahead. Define 'problem.'"

" There's a huge crack in the sky! Lights are bleeding through and flashing like strobe lights at a Vocaloid concert!" she whimpered.

Fear constricted my heart and made my head spin," Understood. Give me a moment."

Loki looked at me with concern as all of the color had drained from my face. " What's wrong?"

I looked up at him and fought back the fear that threatened to make my voice quiver. " We only have a matter of hours to save the world. The walls are breaking faster than I thought."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, this has some action in it, and the action probably stinks to high heaven because I don't write it much. There is still one more chapter coming so don't give up yet! Now, to reviews!**

**Helca Maica: Yup, lots of problems. Problems that I probably didn't write too well in this. Oh well, glad you're liking this.**

**MikiMouze16: Oh mai gawd! I love them! My favorite is probably Kaito or Gakupo. Good luck on your test! I may use the mechs if I write in a character that needs to be controlled.**

**Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6: End of the Line

Shock spread across the faces of my agents and Loki as the words tumbled out of my mouth. I pressed a button on my wristband and took a deep breath," Attention all agents. This is Division Leader Sky. I am ordering you all to retreat. I repeat, I am ordering you all to retreat. Return home and put the base on full alert. Should I not return, Agent Cabrera is in control. Good luck ladies, it was good working with you," I said with a steady voice.

I turned to my team and gave them a stern look," Alright, if you want to head home, leave now. I don't need any hesitant agents in that building, am I understood?" They all nodded and gave brave looks.

Agent Whites swallowed hard," I can't fight. I have to head back, good luck Sky," she said quickly before teleporting home.

I looked at the rest of my agents and smiled bravely," Alright, who's ready to nab a relic?" They all cheered. I turned to Loki," Are you with us?"

He gave me a somewhat sad and worried look," Not like I have much choice now, do I," he stated lightly, attempting to smile.

We all ran towards the building and pushed past the front door to find the building was full of large pieces of equipment that were holding up a large object. The object was giving off an erratic light that continued to flash and fluctuate as we got closer.

As we reached the base of a piece of equipment, I realized something. " Hold up, this is too easy," I whispered, slowly looking around. Then I saw her. The head of the rogues and my former friend. Rosalyn Blackman.

Her long, raven-hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail on top of her head. An evil smirk twisting the scar on her once-beautiful face as she glared at me," My my, if it isn't little Sky. What d'ya think? I've been rather busy keeping this going," she asked, keeping her icy-blue gaze fixed on me as she strode onto a small lift and moved up to the second level in the warehouse.

A sneer formed on my face as I glanced around the building," I think your little creation is tearing apart the universe. It's the end of the line, Rosalyn. Just give up," I called up to her.

She laughed coldly," Aw, poor little Sky. You still aren't violent to those you once called friends. Too bad, I was hoping for a challenge," she sighed dramatically," ATTACK!"

Suddenly, a group of girls ran out of the shadows wielding prototype weapons from the fifth division. I ducked as one girl shot a combustible lemon at me and let out a small laugh as it smacked another girl in the gut.

Agent Dempsey pulled out a can of god-knows-what and sprayed it into the face of the girl charging her and kicked her away as she yelled in pain. Agent Mathis was ducking every punch thrown at her as she charged up her taser, Agent Pavelick was swinging around her collapsible staff, and Agent Frosty had pulled a pair of dual swords out of nowhere and was doing plenty of damage to the three girls who had decided to charge her.

I pulled out my whip and latched onto a light fixture to swing up onto the second level but was suddenly knocked to the ground by a large earthquake. I looked up at the glowing relic which was now flashing even brighter. I looked around and saw Loki being tackled to the ground by a group of rogue agents and lurched to my feet.

With yell, I was running towards him and cracked my whip above the heads of the girls. They paused for a moment which allowed me a chance to kick several of them off of Loki. He used a quick burst of magic and tossed them all away as he struggled upright. I grabbed his arm and led him over to the equipment holding up the relic," I need you to get me up onto the second level. I can't use my whip on the lights because another earthquake would send me to my death," I gasped, coiling up my whip.

Loki looked at me with confusion," Why not use your teleport?"

" It would rip this world apart. Please, I need your help!"

CRE-AK! CRASH! A support beam from the ceiling snapped and fell. The building was coming down! Loki grabbed my wrist and teleported us both up to the second level of the warehouse as a beam fell where I had been standing seconds before.

I muttered a quick thanks as I ran towards the the relic, but a large blast hit me in the side and slammed me into the railing of raised catwalk Loki and I were standing on. A groan slid from my throat as I turned to see Rosalyn holding a smoking gun and an insane look on her face, a long scar marring the left side.

I regained my balance and took a quick look at the relic and gasped. " YOU STOLE A VOOT CRUISER!?" I shouted incredulously, lashing my whip in anger.

Rosalyn laughed and aimed her gun at my face," And there is nothing you can do! The only way to save the universe now is to fly that through the void, and even you aren't crazy enough for that!" she laughed, shooting and missing horribly as another earthquake caused a beam to fall through the catwalk behind her.

I cracked my whip in her face, and she stumbled backwards and fell into a dimensional crack in the ground. Swallowing hard, I jumped onto the voot cruiser and seated myself inside. Loki ran towards me on the catwalk with shock and confusion on his face. " What are you doing?"

I began pressing buttons in the start-up sequence for the engines," Saving the universe," I said simply, pressing the last few buttons.

Loki looked at me in shock," But that girl said it was dangerous!"

I looked at him seriously," There is a 90% chance that I will die if I do this. There is a 100% chance that I will die if I don't. Dangerous is relative," I said as calmly as possible for someone in my position.

Loki stared at me in shock as I ignited the cruiser's thrusters. I paused and took an agent wristband out of a pouch on my belt. " Here!" I shouted, throwing the wristband to him," If I survive this, I'll find you."

And with that, I took off into a growing crack in the dimensional wall and flew the cruiser back to its home dimension, halting the collapse of the universe.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there, I've been at a church retreat and haven't been able to reach my phone or computer til now. Oh well, to the reviews!**

**Helca Maica: Yeah, I noticed that there was some similarities between the two after you said that. I'm glad you liked it, and I actually guessed that since you like blades, you'd like dual swords.**

**Now, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7: Retrieving the Wristband

A few days after Sky disappeared, the FRRF agents that had stayed behind traveled back to their dimension and wiped the memories of civilians who had seen them. The agents who were rabid fangirls of Loki wanted to tackle him one more time before they left, but, out of respect for their missing division leader, they restrained themselves.

On the fourth day after Sky's disappearance, the FRRF agents decided that it was time to select a new division leader. As Sky had requested, the agents nominated Agent Cabrera for the new leader. But when the agent was about to become the official division leader, the process was interrupted by a flash of light and the appearance of the one and only Skylar Waters.

She glanced around, and all of the girls erupted into cheers. The whole of the eighth division tackled her to the ground and hugged her and cried from happiness. Sky yelled at them all to get off and shakily got to her feet.

She cast a brilliant smile to her agents as they took in her ragged appearance. The ends of her hair were laser-fried, she had a scratch on her left cheek, parts of her once-thought-indestructible uniform was torn in several places, and she looked as though she was about to collapse. However, right as an agent was going to offer Sky assistance, she teleported away.

Sky's POV

I had learned a very important lesson that morning. If an irken has had their voot cruiser, do not be seen returning it. They will attack you with no questions asked. That little, green twerp had managed to scratch my face, tear my uniform, chase me around the planet, and laser off an inch of my hair. It was immediately after I returned to my home dimension that I remembered that time travels differently in different dimensions.

The Avengers probably thought I was dead, and Loki had a wristband that could destroy the universe... Again. I had to go get it back. I punched in coordinates quickly and suddenly found myself in a room full of FRRF agents about to make Agent Cabrera leader of the eighth division. Every single agent froze, cheered, and tackled me to the ground in a giant hug.

" ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! GET OFF ME!" I screamed in discomfort causing all of the agents to scramble off of me.

They all stared at me, and I noticed that the scratch on my cheek was bleeding. I shakily got to my feet and quickly put in coordinates for the Avengers' tower and teleported away. I had to get the wristband from Loki, preferably before he figured out how to destroy the world.

I appeared in the middle of the common room and in front of Tony, Thor, Steve, and Bruce. I blinked and gave them a cheeky grin," Hiya boys, I'm just here to check up on something. How ya doing?" I said somewhat calmly.

Steve looked me up and down then said the weirdest thing I ever heard come from his mouth," You look like someone tried to shove you in a blender and cut your hair with lasers."

I gave him an annoyed look then sighed, " Thank you for that wonderful assessment, Steve. Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving," I said, waving to everyone in the room as I strode towards the elevators.

As if the universe was on my side for once in my life, the doors opened and out walked the god I was looking for. Loki. Sadly for me, when I saw I was no longer worrying about the destruction of the universe, and my body was able to register how tired I was and collapsed in a faint.

I woke up on something very soft and cushy with my head resting on something that smelled strongly of leather. Something in the shape of a hand was resting across my forehead but was cold as ice. Confused, I opened my eyes a fraction to see a very-blue blur in my peripheral vision.

I closed my eyes again as drowsiness outweighed my confusion until I remembered my last few moments of consciousness. Falling forward to be caught in strong, leather-smelling arms then nothingness. The only person I knew in this dimension that wore leather and was inhumanly cold and blue was Loki.

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself laying in an unfamiliar room with my head in a very blue and sleeping Loki's lap. As I looked up at Loki, I got several evil ideas of ways to wake him up, but all of them ended in an upset god. Not the greatest ideas.

Loki inhaled sharply, and I jumped slightly as his hand that had been resting on my forehead moved down to my right shoulder. I quickly sat up and looked at him as he was suddenly staring at me with wide, red-eyes. " How long were you awake?" we asked each other at the same time.

I laughed a little and looked him over," So, how ya been? I rebooted the universe and nearly died," I said cheerfully.

Loki laughed a bit as his skin turned back to its usual tone and temperature. " I was making an attempt to help the mortals. You looked terrible when I got back," he stated casually.

I raised an eyebrow," Yeah well... Wait, come again? I'm not really following your sentence. 'Got back?'"

" After I helped you save the universe with your team of insane agents, I started helping the Avengers. I'm still not very comfortable around Thor though and Fury still hates me," Loki said with a slight frown.

I smiled," That's actually pretty good. I've been chased and attacked by a green, pint-sized alien who was trying to take over a planet all on his own, so I've been kinda busy. Sorry I didn't come back sooner," I apologized, glancing at his wrist.

Loki followed my gaze and smiled as he looked at the wristband," It doesn't really work much for me, but I've managed to work out the communications and tracking systems," he sighed, pulling it off his wrist.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the wristband then remembered," Oh right, they only work for women, FRRF agents, or those trusted by the force. I guess since I gave it to you, its logic functions gave you some access to it. That's good to know," I said, smiling at Loki," Now, there's something I want to know. Where am I?"

Loki gave me a cheeky smile," I didn't really trust Tony around your unconscious body, so I brought to my room. He wouldn't dare come in here if he had any wish to continue his existence," he explained.

I laughed," Says the God of Mischief and Lies. Ah, well," I gave Loki a smile," I just came to check up on everything and get this back," I shook the wristband then stood up," Now, I need to head back because my agents are, no doubt, still panicking about how I looked when I before I got here."

" Good luck, those girls can be quite a handful," Loki sighed.

I put in the coordinates for my office at FRRF headquarters and gave him a wink," See ya 'round," I said, teleporting.

If only I'd known that there was someone less than friendly waiting for me.

To Be Continued


	8. Not a Chapter!

**Hey guys! It's me, SkywardWriter! I have noticed with several stories that I have posted with sequels that I don't always make it clear that I am writing a sequel that is already up. I have already written the sequel to this, Return to the Sky. If you haven't already, please go check it out!**


End file.
